The Dragon family and the Match girl
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Kinana was at school when she met Cobra. The meanest boy in school and one of the dragon slayers gang at her school. But when her friend Romeo says he knows them she gets the best of her and goes to their house. What does she find out about these dragons? Possibly Kinana x Cobra


Fairy Tail AU

Cobra x Kinana

Kinana was always told to never get herself mixed up with the wrong crowed.

But somehow she was.

Not really mixed with them but...Had a crush on one.

"That's Cobra. He is one of the worst slayers out there. Actually all of them are." Said one of her friends.

"Yeah! I mean look. If you are in a romantic relationship with any of them..." He other friend pointed at them with their girlfriends.

"The big blonde one...Laxus. And that's Mirajane the model. I don't even know how she got with him."

"And Those two...Natsu and Zeref Dragneel. Brothers. And have a similar taste for blonde girls. I mean look at them. One looks way too young and the other is just a kid."

They did have good points. "Well...If they are loved then why would they leave." Kinana said.

"Look! Cobra!" One said.

"Crap! We better go!" Said the other.

Kinana watched as the one called Cobra walked over and her friends began packing up their things.

"Where you girls going?" He hissed.

Now she understood why he's called Cobra.

"Were just leaving." One said.

"Y-yeah. We don't want to be late for class." Another one said.

"Kinana. Let's go." her third friend said.

"Kinana. Now that's a sexy name." Cobra said licking his lips and revealing his very sharp teeth.

Kinana wasn't sure what he had planed to do with her but as soon as he came over, he turned on his heels and walked away.

"Well."

"What was that about?" Kinana watched Cobra walk over with the other bad boys of the school. The slayers. She finally heard her friend talking.

"Oh? Um... I don't know." She said.

It had been a few hours later and everyone was heading home.

"Hey! Kinana!" It was her friend from the middle school Romeo.

"Oh! Hello Romeo. How was school?" She asked.

"Boring as usual. You?"

Kinana told him about his encounter with Cobra.

"You mean Eric?" Romeo asked.

"You know him? Wait. Eric is his name?" Kinana was surprised Romeo knew about him.

"Yes. My classmate is Wendy. She lives with all of the guys who go to your school. Eric. Or Cobra. Natsu and Zeref. Laxus. Sting and Rogue. And there was one more but he left to another school or something." Romeo said.

"Gajeel. Actually, I heard he ran and eloped with a girl from college. But they were the same age." Kinana tells him.

"That's him! Do you want to meet them?" Romeo asks.

"Me? Really?" Kinana was honored but wouldn't that be alright is she just tagged along?

"It's fine. Wendy and I met because of Natsu. And if it wasn't for me... Lucy and Yukino wouldn't even have met Natsu and Sting." Romeo said.

Kinana wasn't sure if it was a good idea. But something told her she should go.

"Alright." She said.

Romeo took her to the house where Natsu, Wendy, and all the others lived.

"Romeo!" Wendy answered the door. She hugged him before noticing Kinana.

"Oh!" She quickly pulls away. "Who is she?"

"This is Kinana. She had a run in with Cobra...Is he here?" Romeo whispered.

Wendy smiled and shook her head. "Good. Eric made an impression on her. So I thought I'd bring her here to show her what you all are really like." Romeo explained.

Wendy held out a hand. "Please to meet you. I'm Wendy. The only girl and the mother/Adult in the family." She said.

Kinana took her hand with a smiled. "Nice to meet you. Kinana." She shook it.

"Come on in." Wendy said. Kinana went in and Romeo shut the door.

"Natsu! Zeref! Sting! Rogue! Laxus! We have a guest!" Wendy shouted.

Rogue and Laxus were in the living room and Natsu ran down the stairs with a blond behind him.

"A new friend!' She smiled.

"Hi. I'm Lucy. Natsu's girlfriend."

Kinana smiled. "I know. You both go to my school." She said.

"Please to meet you." A blonde boy stood next to her. "The names Sting."

"And I'm Yukino." A white haired girl spoke behind him.

"Kinana."

"I'm Rogue."

"Laxus. And This young lady here is Mavis. Zeref isn't here. He's at work with Eric." Laxus said.

"Oh! So Mavis is your sister?" Kinana asked.

"Sort of. She's Zeref's girlfriend. She was raised by my Grandfather. She is cursed to stay a child forever." Laxus explained.

"Cursed?" Kinana had heard of that. Zeref was cursed as a child and everyone knew he was over hundreds of years old. Even his brother Natsu was that. But somehow he stayed a child and didn't age. He isn't considered cursed. Just comatose for a vary long time. Frozen in time.

"I see. Well she looks a lot like you." Kinana said.

Wendy giggled. "Told you." She smirked.

Laxus blushed. "Just don't tell Mira. She'll get ideas in her head." Laxus said.

"So, Kinana. What brings you here?" Lucy asked.

Kinana explained what happened earlier today at school and wanted answers on who Cobra or Eric was.

"I see." Lucy said.

"If you want to know... He's an awful cook." Rogue said.

"Really?"

"Yes. Gajeel, Rogue, Laxus and I are way better cooks." Sting says.

"And he doesn't clean his own room." Wendy added.

"Wow. So, he's a mess." Kinana said.

"He works hard. Zeref can tell you all the funny stories he has of him being so nice to others on the job and his even giving extra money he had in his pocket he finds on the road and gives them to children." Natsu says. "There is an orphanage close by." He says

"Gray and Lyon run it. Erza is a teacher and Jellal is tutoring high schoolers there as well." Natsu adds.

Kinana was stunned. These guys do everything together to stay as a family.

"We all were orphans." Natsu said. Looking at Sting and Rogue.

"Me and Eric had parents. But he ran away from home and lived on the street." Laxus said.

"Like Mavis. Her parents died and My gramps saved her." He added.

Kinana smiled. "You all really love each other." She said.

"Family is everything." Wendy said.

"Were home!" Zeref shouted coming through the door. 'What did you bring?" Wendy asked. Romeo headed out to help.

"A few cookies and Mavis favorite ice cream. Chocolate sundae fudge." He said. "Who is this?" He asked seeing Kinana sitting on the couch.

"She's here for Cobra." Wendy said.

"Mavis. He's home." Laxus lightly shakes the sleeping girl.

Mavis wakes up runs over and hugs Zeref. "I missed you." She said.

'I missed you too." He kissed her head.

"You want Cobra? He should be here in a minute. He was helping an old lady with her bags as I got off. He had his things but helped her anyway." Zeref said.

"Told you." Natsu said.

Kinana smiled.

"Zeref! You better not be eating all the cookies!" Cobra shouts.

"And Wendy! Please get this kid out of the-" He stopped seeing Kinana on the couch.

"I see you've met our guest. OR should I say your guest." Wendy said.  
"No! no! Don't even!" Cobra backed up from Wendy.

"You were being the bad boy again! Hitting on her! Scaring her friend! And on top of all that you used the unreasonable word!" Wendy was shouting.  
"All he did was called me-"

"She hates that word. If any of us say it we have to eat green food and no meat. Trust us. Wendy is the mother and master of this house and us. Sexy isn't a word she likes." Rogue whispered to Kinana.

"Oh." Kinana watched as Cobra was running from Wendy and she chased him around the house.

After about an hour Romeo was ready to go.  
"Dad is cooking pasta tonight and I can't miss that." He said.

"Alright. Maybe one day you can stay and have dinner here." Wendy said.

"I guess I'll go too. I have dinner to make. Can't let mom down." Kinana said heading to the door with Romeo.

"Hope to see you again soon." Lucy said.

"Your mother?" Mavis asked. "Yeah. She can't work or walk. My dad works over seas and sends us money one a month. I work on weekends just for the extra cash. But since mom can't walk I have to do all the work around the house." Kinana said.

"If you need to... Bring her here and we'll cook for you." Mavis sad.

Laxus nearly fell out of his chair hearing her say that. "Everyone here may not cook well but if you need help we're here." Mavis was so innocent and small. She was a child.

Kinana smiled. "I'm sure you'd love my mom. She sounds a lot like you. I'll take you up on it one day." Kinana said waving bye.

"You love that little girl." Romeo said.

"Your dad making pasta means Cana is coming over with her dad." Kinana knew Romeo well.

"Oh. Um.. Yeah. But I do love pasta night." He said smiling.

Romeo and Kinana parted ways and she made her way home.

"I'm home mom." She called.

"Hello dear. How was your day?" She asked.

Kinana just asked one question. "Where do you want me to start?"

After dinner Kinana went back out to do her job. Selling matches.

She had to do it at night because of her curse. She went by a different name around this time.

"Hello Cubellios." Said a man.

"Ssssiir." She hissed.

Yes she was half snake. Is half snake. Her speech is hissing almost every word, her hands and arms are covered in scales, and her eyes are like a snake too.

"Thanks for the matches. See you later." The man said.

"You still working here?" Said a voice. "Of coursssee." She hissed.

"Cubellios. When are you ever going to become mine?" Asked the young man.

"I belong to no one. You know that. Young master Erik." She said.

Erik is the more human form of Cobra. "That's true. But it's still good to talk to someone. Guess what happened today."

"What?"

"This girl from my school was checking me out." He grinned.

"Oh." She teased. "Was she?"

"Not like into me. She was invited to my house. She's a cutie. I may make her mine if I can't have you my lovely." Erik soothed.

Cubellios giggled. "Have a match. Maybe you'll get lucky." She said.

'Thanks. But you know, I've never seen your face. Can you give me that?" He asked.

"Why would I?" She laughed. "Here. How about this. You get this girl to love you, then, MAYBE I'll let you claim me." She said.

Erik jumped up with glee. "Yes! I promise I'll marry this girl and have you as my pet. I'll see you same time tomorrow." Erik said.

Cubellios smiled. "See you tomorrow. Cobra." A grin came over her face. "I'll have my pray yet."

The next day.

"Kinana. Look behind you." One of her friends whispered. Kinana turned to see Cobra staring at her.

"Let's go." "He's a creep" All her friends said.

Kinana stood up and walked with her friends till, "You want a match?" Cobra asked.

"The heck man?!" Natus yelled. "Are you trying to get Wendy to hate us?!" Gajeel yelled also.

Cobra just smirked.

Kinana smiled a little. "Sure. A smoke wouldn't hurt." She said. Taking one of HER matches.

And this was only the start of Cobra/Erik and Kinana/Cubellios relationship.

The End

**I know it's not much. But I feel satisfied with how this ended. All cute and high school worthy.**

**Hope you all liked it!**


End file.
